Origins Of A Kaleidoscope
by XCODE Crew
Summary: Optimus Prime and Elita One have a daughter during the end of the Great War that has ravaged Cybertron, their home planet. Within the final days of the war they ship their daughter out to another planet called Earth for her own protection. Sixteen years have passed and she has no recollection of her true identity. What happens when she finds out who she really is?Written by Crimson
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Speed.

Adrenaline junkies apparently live off it.

Why do they call us that again? Right. They don't understand the real concept of what we do. What drives us, what makes us do these incredibly stupid, yet incredibly amazing stunts. What the burning passion deep within our core tells us, no commands us to do. How you feel when you use all the force you possibly have within to floor the gas petal and be consumed with the bitter yet sweet satisfaction of adrenaline running through our veins.

Yea, yea. I get that street racers are technically considered adrenaline junkies but if you knew us at all you would know it's not technically true.

In most cases it's guys trying to fit in with the 'cool' crowd, show off their rides and moves (basically asking 'who has the biggest balls'), and of course getting a high from the adrenaline. In other very rare cases it's something that you just can't explain.

Racing is an art form. No doubt about it. Everyone learns how to race in one way, shape, or form. But within that vast amount of racers are a select few that have something the others don't.

Passion.

To race with passion is the highest of all. It's like being born with a voice of an angel. You of course have to discover that talent over time but it is a talent that makes you ten times better then the rich bitch that lives down the street and has the fastest set of wheels on the block. Passion to race is better then getting a high from the adrenaline. Adrenaline is nice every once in a while but experiencing the burning sensation of something you truly love run through every vein in your body is an unimaginable feeling that cannot be matched.

I should know how it feels, I had to learn about it the hard way.

If you haven't figured it out yet I am a street racer and definitely not a typical one at that. My story is a hell of journey. So buckle up and enjoy the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Comments are greatly appreciated. This is written by Crimson, I share this account with three other people. I also go by Midnight-Verus on deviantArt or Valkyrie is just another nickname of many. **

**I also have to give a shout out to c0ld handz, otherwise known as Sparks on this account we share! thanks girl for all your support and motivation over the past two years to make me sit down and finally write this! Hope everyone enjoys! **

**Transformers belongs to Hasbro**

I don't have the strength, I never will.

Shaking my head I tried to get rid of those negative thoughts and focus on the present. I have somewhere to be and I definitely don't want to be late!

I turned my head to look at the clock on the wall to realize it was 9:23 pm, oh crap.

Picking myself up from the couch, I grabbed my jacket and bolted for my car.

I had seven minutes to get from here at the garage I am currently living at to all the way across town.

I'm a sixteen year old teenage girl in a town I never even knew existed. On top of that I don't even have my license.

Don't get me wrong, the car I'm currently driving is mine. I have just never made the effort to get a license. Even if I do manage to acquire on my previous life I am so desperately trying to run from would definitely find me.

Considering all the other towns and cities I have drifted through this one for some reason feels... right. I don't know what right is. I never have. All I really do know is that I have a fascination with cars. I found this fascination out when I was about ten. My sister took me to a car show about an hour away from where we used to live. As soon as we pulled up my eyes were glued to the window. I was taking in all the different makes and models that stood before me.

All different shapes, sizes and colors. They had everything! Of course my innocence and young perspective greatly changed my memory by adding some excitement and imagination to it. No matter what that had to have been the best memory of my childhood. It is also what compelled me to get a 1970 'Cuda.

Yup that's my car. A 1970 Plymouth Barracuda. Or what's left of one.

When I found the beast it was a rust bucket sitting on four tires. it looked as if it would turn to dust if you just touched it.

I searched the car to find if it was worth saving and it definitely was.

Right under the hood was a 426 CID HEMI V8 with a 4 speed manual transmission! To those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about the 426 CID HEMI is the engine in the car and the transmission is a system of gears, shafts, torque converters and other parts that transmits the power of the engine to the driving wheels of the vehicle. This engine and transmission are not stock parts on this certain car. They were part of an option you could get for a 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona, a high performance version of the regular Dodge Charger.

This limited edition Charger was built to win in NASCAR races. The Daytona was later outlawed from racing on the track with the other "Aero Warriors" which include the 1969 Ford Torino Talladega, 1969 Mercury Cyclone Spoiler II, and the 1970 Plymouth Superbird. Not only that but the 426 HEMI was only offered in 70 out of 503 Daytonas ever made! This was an extraordinary find and considering how old the engine is it seemed to be in great shape.

I opened the driver's side door to find a roll cage and a pretty much intact interior. It was covered in few layers of dust but I managed to get some of it off the seats to sit in it. The engine looked like it was in great shape and everything seemed to be in order under the hood, now is the moment to see if it could run.

I was in utter shock to find that it could start on the first try!

Telling by the purr of the engine, the Barracuda was definitely upgraded with a new exhaust system. One that would amplify the sound to be as noisy and obnoxious as possible.

This was most definitely my dream car.

The original parts from a Daytona that actually worked and the body of one of my favorite cars on top of all that made this an exceptional find.

Thankfully it wasn't in too good of shape because I plan on upgrading it to show off it's true potential. The street racing car that is ending up to become my signature.

If you haven't caught it by now I'm a street racer. Yes, a sixteen year old street racer that has no license and is a girl on top of it. Many places I have ended up in the racers they simply laugh as soon as they see me exit my car. They are always in shock when I ask to compete against the racers that run those streets. It takes a while but eventually they except and are left without about ten grand. So far I have won every race I have participated in while on this little road trip of mine.

Right now I'm participating in my third race here in this town. Usually after one race I'm gone, searching for my next destination, but this place is different. I don't know why but it just feels right. Like I'm meant to be here.

I don't believe in destiny at all and I'm not religious either. For me one day is a challenge to over come. Another day to live. That's why I'm trying to live my life to the fullest while I'm still here.

That's why I race. Well that and also the feeling I get when I floor the accelerator and get the high from the adrenaline. I simply love it!

That's why I'm going to a race right now, plus I need the cash. I need to get new seats for the 'Cuda. I'm still using the ratty old ones that were poorly put in. There are weld marks where they tried to weld the chair to the floor!

I was dragged out of my thoughts when I noticed the race up ahead. I slowed down and started to rev my car's engine so the people surrounding the other cars would move. There were more people than usual, this is a pretty low key town with not many civilians living in it. There are only about ten hard core committed racers instead of a  
few dozen. They of course bring their group of friends along to show off their skills which most of them aren't the best. Then their are the people who don't participate at all or just do a quick drag race. They are the kind that love to show off their cars which I have no problem with. I love going around to look at each car.

As I pulled into my spot for the race I received quite a few stairs from the people here. They all know who I am. 'Runaway' is what they usually call me. Since I just came into town and live in a garage I currently work at, so it does it fits. I just hate that they have to call me that behind my back. Only if they had the courage to call me that to my face! Then maybe I wound not care as much. Only if they knew my real nickname.

I looked down at the key around my neck and slowly shut my eyes. I held the key in my hand remembering what it means. Just as I opened my eyes I heard a familiar engine roll up on the left side. Picking my head up I looked over to see a Lamborghini Sesto  
Elemento! I had no idea that anyone from this crappy town could afford  
a vehicle such as this.

Only twenty models were ever made each costing between $2.2 to $2.9 million. And on top of that this specific Lambo is not street legal. It has a 5.2 L V10 engine with around 570 horsepower. Looks like I have some stiff competition for tonight. I gave my $5,000 to the guy who is working the race tonight and went to the other races on the left and in front of me.

There were four racers in total, including myself. Dead ahead of me was a heavily modified silver and black '07 Mitsubishi Lancer Evo that I have previously ran against before on both races I won in this town. He won't be a problem, the guy has a problem with shifting properly when coming to a tight turn.

The next to the left of him was a semi-modified black with red and yellow flames 2010 Chevy Camaro RS. Haven't raced against this guy yet, but telling by the way this car looks and sounds he only heavily modified the outside to give it an aggressive look while he stuck a new exhaust system on the back. The only thing those two will help him with is maybe aerodynamics and pissing off his neighbors when cranking the engine over. Telling by the sound he didn't even bother to update or install any equipment that will actually allow him to cross the finish line. He was definitely the kind that loves to show off and for some reason I think his name is Vince. Then there was the lambo to the left of me.

I had just realized it was red. Why would anyone repaint a car like that! I could never understand why someone would take a million dollar car and repaint it or upgrade it when it is already perfect the way it is!

A loud noise suddenly erupted from the exhaust. Telling by the sound they didn't update anything inside. Good. I redirected my attention to the front where a red headed girl came out from the side lines and stood. She stood in the middle and smiled at the Lambo which made my eyes roll. One of those kinds of girls, great. She put her hands up in the air and I began to rev the 426 HEMI as loud as I could.

I revved the engine one more time before she bent down to signal for us to go. I floored the gas petal allowing my car to come up slightly off the ground in the front allowing my car to do a wheelie. I smiled. This was going to be fun!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Sunny do you know how to race?", A familiar voice asked from  
behind my brother and I.

We both turned around to see Jack.

"Why would you even ask such a thing? I am the hottest thing on four wheels when it comes to racing", my brother proudly stated. I smacked the back side of his head then crossed my arms. I received the classic Streaker 'death stare'.

"Are you really going down this road again?", another voiced asked. This time Miko appeared from behind what the humans call a couch. I could only see her head but she was reading something, I believe it was called a magazine?, "Do you really not remember what happened last time"

I looked at my brother and he looked at me. We both shrugged. We have come to accept that snarky tone that Miko almost always uses. It's actually kind of amusing how someone so small could have so much courage to stand up to Ratchet or Ultra Magnus!

Jack came to the railing of the elevated floor that they currently use to talk with us. Considering that they are so small it is easier to talk with them when they are standing around the height of our lower chest.

"That was a year ago. I'm seventeen now almost eighteen! Plus I like to think I learned from my mistakes", he firmly stated only moving his head to acknowledge her. Miko laughed out loud and my brother and I were holding in our own.

"Really than why are you going to go race? The only reason any guy around her would do it is for a girl!", Miko continued to argue to prove her point.

"Ah that's not true! My brother and I do it for fun!", Sunny defending our honor only for me to slap him again, "What there's no one around to here us! Everyone is out on a mission or patrol, including the docbot!"

"Whatever!"

"So can you let me race you tonight?", Jack asked hopefully as he looked up at my brother.

Just as Sunny was about to answer Bumblebee and Smokescreen came through the door of our base. They quickly transformed and walked over to us.

"Where is everyone?", Smokescreen asked as he looked around.

"Out", Sunny and myself stated in sync.

"Oh well I need one of you to come with us. Optimus needs backup in the field"

"No prob! I'd be happy to help!", my brother volunteered himself throwing his arms around Smokey and Bee. Bee was used to our brotherly love but Smokey was still a little creeped out. If you haven't noticed we are affectionate guys. We love to hug our friends and with the ladies we just extend that love even further!

I gave him a look.

'What? You were the last one out of the both of us to go out for a mission. You owe me! Plus if Arcee is out there I can show off my moves!', he responded over our bond.

'Fine. But we both know that she won't go for you. She's into someone else'

'She never said she was into Jackie and once she goes Streaker nothing else seems clearer!', I sighed, 'That sounded a lot better in my head'

"Yay yay yay", I motioned for him to move on. My brother can be an idiot at times, but he's my idiot.

Bumblebee activated the ground bridge. All three transformed and sped off. The ground bridge closed and I sighed.

"So Sideswipe, can I race you tonight?", Jack asked with a smile.

"Oh please, give me a break", Miko added in resulting in Jack's eyes to roll.

"Will you?"

"On two conditions"

"Shoot"

"No one can know about this and who is the special lady?", I smirked only for Jack to give me a look of disgust.

"No one will find out, right Miko?", he asked still not turning towards her.

"Blah Blah Blah", she motioned with her hand that she understood. She sat back down and started play a video game.

Jack traveled down the stairs then stopped to put on his coat.

"If anyone asks Sideswipe took me home to get something"

"Aye aye Captain!", she saluted, her eyes still glued to the television screen.

I transformed into my red alt mode. A Lamborghini Sesto Elemento. It was stylish, sleek, and fast! When my brother and I laid optics on the beast we knew it was ours. The purr of the engine is what made Sunny almost fall on his aft from excitement! Bee and I laughed our afts off at my brothers reaction. Of course I was as thrilled as my brother but I tend not to be as enthusiastic as him. Every since transformed into the vehicle for the first time Sunny has proclaimed us as sexy beasts that have now been upgraded to the max!

I have to agree with my brother on this one. Our old alt mode was lacking the same flare and style but this one made up for it. We could now hit a faster speed than before! I opened the driver's side door for Jack to scoot in and put his seat belt on.

I've only been on this world for a month but I have learned a lot from our human allies. They are extremely similar to Cybertronians. They basically have our mentality and intelligence but just in a different style body.

True there are still things I don't comprehend about the humans but I seem to admire there devotion to one another. They call it family. The only family I have ever had was my brother and now I have a whole team that is ready and willing to put them selves in danger just to save my aft!

Ever since joining Team Prime I have learned that I don't just want to sleep around with femmes for the rest of my life. I might actually want a family of my own. I know, I know. I'm Sideswipe, one of the pair of infamous twins that is willing to go to any length to get a femme in their berth. I would never frag a femme if they made it adamant that they are not interested of course, but I am persistent just like my bro.

Anyway I'm not saying I'm going to stop being a cyber-wolf anytime soon but if I do manage to find the femme of my dreams I will devote myself to her. That brings me to Jack...

"So Jack you still haven't held up your side of the bargain", I started to notice furrowed brows to form on his face, "Well? I'm waiting"

He dropped his head low and sighed.

"There is a girl in school I like. I have liked her for over a year now and the event that Miko was talking about started out similar to this"

"What happened?", I asked concerned for my friend.

"Her name is Sierra. I liked her and another boy at school who happens to be the town bully found out. It happens that he also likes her and he challenged me to a race. I raced with Arcee for a quarter mile race on a stretch of road that is outside of town and no one uses. We one of course but Vince challenged me the next day to run with the 'big boys' at the circuit"

"Which we are headed to now I'm guessing?"

"Yup. So Arcee said absolutely not would she race again. She justified her answer as it breaks protocol, which it does but Sierra was standing right their when he challenged me. What was I supposed to say? No? If I had any chance with her it would have been crushed if I had said no so I obliged and got Bee to race with me. We ended up racing then stuff happened and Optimus found out and it wasn't good.

"When the big finds out about us breaking protocol out is never good", I stated getting a some what scared expression from him, "But don't worry, your with me! Nothing bad will happen. I'll get you the girl and all the fame that comes with it!"

I cheered earning a smile from him.

"Well better get ready because we're here", he stated as we looked around.

There were a lot of alt modes! The humans call them cars but still! This would have been a perfect place to pick our alt mode if Bee didn't show us our current one. There were all shapes and sizes. One specifically caught my eye as we pulled up.

I parked for Jack to roll down the window to signal someone that he was here. I wasn't really focused on what he was doing because I was mesmerized by the car that sat next to me. It was all black with some red accents through out. It was longer than my alt mode and looked like a beast from my side. I think the humans would classify this car as a muscle car.

All I could really tell was that it was older. The sound of engines revving was what tore me out of the trance I was just in. Jack placed his hands on the wheel as if he was holding on for dear life.

"Are you ready?", he asked as he started to push lightly on the gas pedal. If he wanted to win that girl's heart then he really needs to know when to go all in.

Just as he was about to tap my accelerator again I slammed it to the floor shocking him.

"What? I like to make a statement!", I laughed as the muscle car besides me started revving their engine. It was obnoxiously loud and noisy, just like me! But it also managed to have somewhat of a purr to it that only attracted me even more. Was I falling in love with this car? Seriously?

"Sides!", Jack yelled breaking me of my thoughts when I realized the girl at the starting line. Her hands were up and my alt mode lurched forward. I was so ready for this!

She bent down and both cars in front of me took off. I put the metal to the petal when I noticed the muscle car slightly ahead of me. I smiled when I saw the front portion of the car come up off the ground.

I laughed.

This was going to be fun!


End file.
